rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Tel'aran'rhiod (Kapitel)
"Tel'aran'rhiod" ist das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften Bandes Der Wiedergeborene Drache. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Egwene geht mit Hilfe des Ter'angreals nach Tel'aran'rhiod. Sie findet Perrin in einer Schenke mit einem Wolf, und Rand an einem Lagerfeuer, der sie töten will, weil er sie für eine Illusion des Dunklen Königs hält. Schließlich gelangt sie ins Herz des Steins. Nach dem Aufwachen beschließen Egwene, Nynaeve und Elayne, nach Tear zu reisen. Handlung Egwene al'Vere Ort: Quartiere der Aufgenommenen, Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Es ist Nacht und die drei jungen Frauen sind endlich mit ihrer Arbeit fertig. Sie wurden den ganzen Tag von Aes Sedai beobachtet oder angesprochen, am auffälligsten war Verin, die sie fragte, ob sie etwas herausgefunden hätten. Alanna wollte wissen, wann sie endlich ihre Studiengebiete wählen würden. Elaida und Sheriam hatten sie nur düster angestarrt, genau wie Anaiya, die aber anfangs eher besorgt wirkte. Elayne denkt darüber nach, vielleicht die Grüne Ajah zu wählen, damit sie mehrere Behüter haben und möglicherweise einen davon heiraten kann. Bevor sie es aussprechen kann, bricht sie ab, aber Egwene weiß auch so, dass sie an Rand gedacht hat. Traurig denkt sie darüber nach, dass keine von ihnen ihn bekommen kann. Obwohl Elayne und Nynaeve mitkommen wollen, will Egwene den verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal in dieser Nacht allein ausprobieren. Als sie nicht sofort einschlafen kann, summt Nynaeve ihr ein Schlaflied, das sie von ihrer Mutter kennt. Ort: Tel'aran'rhiod Egwene schläft ein und findet sich auf einer Wiese wieder. Sie versucht, die eine Macht zu benutzen, und es gelingt ihr. Sie will sich umsehen, macht einen Schritt und findet sich plötzlich in einer Schenke wieder. Eine Tür geht auf und sie sieht Perrin, der schlafend an einer Säule sitzt und sich selbst daran gefesselt hat. Neben ihm liegt ein großer, schwarzer Wolf. Springer Der Wolf kommt drohend auf sie zu, und Egwene versucht, Perrin zu wecken. Als es ihr gelingt, verschwindet sie und findet sich in Dunkelheit wieder. Sie hat Angst, bis sie eine zirpende Grille hört und ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Sie sieht ein Feuer in der Ferne und geht darauf zu, achtet jedoch darauf, dass sie sich lautlos bewegt. Als sie hinter einem Baum hervor sieht, entdeckt sie Rand. Er fordert sie auf, herauszukommen und Egwene zeigt sich und sagt ihm, dass es nur ein Traum ist. Aber Rand sagt, dass er das weiß. Er schreit in die Dunkelheit, dass der Dunkle König ihn nicht mehr verwirren kann. Egwene erfährt, dass Rand schon mehr Besuch in dieser Nacht hatte, von seinem Vater, seiner Mutter und noch anderen. Eine davon bezeichnet er als "sie", und später wird klar, dass Min gemeint ist. (Das erste Schiff (Kapitel)) Egwene will ihn dazu bringen, ihr zuzuhören und ergreift Saidar, um ihm mit der Luft zu fesseln, doch er zerschlägt ihre Stränge der Macht mit einem Schwert aus Saidin und sie flieht erschrocken. Als sie wieder auf der Blumenwiese ist, ist Egwene sicher, dass Rand schon wahnsinnig ist. Sie ist überzeugt, dass man ihn Dämpfen muss. Doch da ihr das alles nicht weiter hilft, konzentriert sich Egwene auf den Ter'angreal und denkt eindringlich daran, dass er sie dort hinbringen soll, wo sie Antworten findet. Sie benutzt Not, was in Tel'aran'rhiod die einfachste Möglichkeit ist, zu finden, was man braucht. Später werden Elayne und Nynaeve so auch die Schale der Winde finden. Eine Stimme lässt sie auffahren und sie findet sich in einem großen Raum wieder, in dessen Mitte ein Kristallschwert in der Luft hängt. Hinter ihr kommt eine alte Frau hinter einer Säule vor, die sich als Silvie vorstellt. Es handelt sich um Lanfear. REFERENZEN Die Alte scheint zu glauben, dass sie Egwene kennt und Egwene spielt mit. Sie fragt nach den Antworten und Sylvie erklärt ihr, dass sie sich im Herz des Steins befindet. Sie erklärt Egwene, dass das Kristallschwert Callandor ist. Die Hochlords von Tear würden es gern loswerden, wenn sie könnten, und die Verlorenen wollen es unbedingt besitzen. Egwene untersucht die unsichtbare Mauer mit Hilfe von Saidar und erkennt, dass es sich tatsächlich um ein Gewebe handelt, das aus Saidar und Saidin gleichermaßen gewebt ist. Sie hören Schritte und Sylvie zerrt Egwene zwischen die Säulen und sagt ihr, dass sie verschwinden soll, bevor er Gemeint ist Be'lal, der sich in Tear als einer der Hochlords von Tear ausgibt. sie bemerkt. Egwene versucht, auf die gleiche Weise zurück zu gelangen, wie sie ins Herz des Steins gekommen ist, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Sylvie sagt, ihr sie würde sie zurückschicken, sie greift nach dem Verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal und Egwene erwacht schreiend. Ort: Quartiere der Aufgenommenen, Weiße Burg, Tar Valon Nynaeve und Elayne sind noch wach. Sie sagen, dass sie nicht wussten, ob sie Egwene wecken sollten, da sie sich bis eben nicht geregt hat. Egwene sagt, beim nächsten mal müssten sie eine Zeit ausmachen, zu der die anderen beiden sie wecken sollte und ihr wird klar, dass sie es auf jeden Fall ein weiteres mal ausprobieren will. Sie erzählt alles - außer dem Erlebnis mit Perrin und dem Wolf. Elayne macht sich Sorgen um Rand, aber Nynaeve stellt nur fest, dass sie jetzt wissen, wo die Schwarzen Ajah sind. Sie will, dass sie nach Tear gehen. Elayne will vorher an Morgase schreiben, damit ihre Mutter nicht noch ein Heer gegen Tar Valon aussendet. Sie beschließen, am nächsten Tag nach dem Frühstück abzureisen, falls die Amyrlin sich bis dahin noch nicht mit ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt hat. Da keine von ihnen sich besonders wohl fühlt bei dem Gedanken, allein zu schlafen, übernachten sie alle in Nynaeves Bett. Und bevor sie einschlafen, hat Nynaeve auch noch eine Idee, wer Elaynes Brief liebend gern überbringen würde. Charaktere *Egwene al'Vere *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Verin Mathwin In Tel'aran'rhiod * Perrin Aybara * Springer * Rand al'Thor * Lanfear - als Silvie Erwähnt * Siuan Sanche - als die Amyrlin * Alanna Mosvani * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Sheriam Bayanar * Anaiya Carel * Galad Damodred * Corianin Nedeal * Kari al'Thor - als Rands Mutter * Tam al'Thor - als Rands Vater * Dunkler König - auch als Vater der Lügen * Ishamael - auch als Ba'alzamon * Lews Therin Telamon * Moiraine Damodred * Be'lal - als derjenige, der kommt, um ''Callandor ''zu sehen * Gareth Bryne * Mat Cauthon - als jemand, der glücklich wäre, Tar Valon verlassen zu können Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Seherin * Tochter-Erbin * Aes Sedai ** Braune Ajah * Traumgängerin * Verlorene Erwähnt * Grüne Ajah * Herrin der Novizinnen * Schwarze Ajah * Grauer Mann - auch als Seelenloser * Myrddraal * Hochlords von Tear Orte * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg *** Quartiere der Aufgenommenen * Tel'aran'rhiod ** eine Schenke ** ein Lagerfeuer irgendwo im Nirgendwo ** Herz des Steins von Tear (Hauptstadt) Erwähnt * Aringill * Caemlyn * Toman-Halbinsel Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring * Ter'angreal ** verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Callandor Sonstige * Wiedergeborener Drache * Prophezeiungen des Drachen * Eine Macht ** Saidar ** Saidin Kategorie:Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Tel'aran'rhiod Kategorie:Kapitel Weiße Burg Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Stein von Tear